Nothing can last forever
by awsomeguy2099
Summary: Takato and guilmon have been blacking out during fights sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**first in the series **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

* * *

Chapter 1- That's weird ( revisited)

"This sucks! We've been looking for this guy for days and we haven't caught him yet!"

like i said we have been looking for this digimon days and nothing, we haven't been able to catch him. i don't know why this digimon just stay in one place so we can get this over and done with.

" hey Takatomon i'm hungry, can we get some bread?"

i looked over at Guilmon, who was rubbing his tummy and frowning.

"sure"

we started walking home. _' wow, what an uneventful day' _I thought with a sigh.

* * *

" Hey mom i'm home!"

"oh hello Takato"

I was about walk up stairs when i started to hear growling. I turned to see Guilmon,eyes feral. _" he found him!". _Guilmon just ran out the door.

" bye mom!"

I ran out the door and followed Guilmon, who i guessed slowed down enough for me to catch up.

* * *

We ran into the fog, standing in the middle of the fog was the digimon known as VenomMyotismon, a mega leveled digimon. He was just standing there, i don't think he even noticed we were here. I moved to try and walk over to him. Not a good idea!**_ " NIGHTMARE CLAW"_. **Guilmon pushed me out of the way before the attack hit me.

" Thanks"

" No problem"

_' this guy is gonna be tough,but If Tai could do it then so can i!'_

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_ **

( Gallantmon's P.O.V)**  
**

I was Gallantmon once again.

**_" Ahh, so you are Gallantmon,the one who defeated the D-reaper. I have been looking for you. I hope your a challenge" _**

He charged at me with a nightmare claw, which I easily dodged. I jumped away from him to gain some distance, then i charged at him with my lance. My lance was just about to make contact, but he caught it. He pulled me forward, hand cover in a dark aura resembling a claw. The attack sent me crashing through a wall near by. i felt a hand wrap around my neck and lift me into the air.

_**" this is all the mighty Gallantmon has to offer, pathetic." **_

He reared his fist back for the final blow. He started rapidly started punching me. _' no way, I can't believe i lost.'  
_

__VenomMyotismon stopped

_**" Not even trying to fight back. your not worth fighting"**_

with a disappointed sigh he threw me to the ground.

That's when i blacked out.

(VenomMyotismon P.O.V)

I turned my back on Gallantmon, that's when i felt that dark aura.

" I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

It was gallantmon, but instead of yellow eye's, this time they were a blood red. _' finally a challenge'_

He raised his shield

"JUDECCA PRISON!"_  
_

__The attack almost hit me._ ' hmm, maybe i hit him to hard.'. _after the attack he collapsed. He might be a worthy opponent in the future, I'll let him live. Before leaving I took one last look at him.

" You better be stronger next time, because i not holding back"

i left. _  
_

* * *

**Tried my best. Please leave constructive reviews**


	2. Guess what

**hey guy's sorry for not posting for a while. to make up for it Takato and Guilmon will be your slaves for a week.**

**Takato: wait we didn't agree to that!**

**'_pushes them into my closet and looks the door'_**

**like i said slaves. ****enjoy '_throws the keys away'_**

* * *

My day started like this.

I was standing in the middle of a grassy plain. There wasn't anything around me except trees and grass.

"Hello," no response "is any one there!" I started walking.

Then a shadow appeared behind me. I turned around to see a giant red blob tower over me. _'D-reaper?'_ I tried to run, but I was frozen in the same spot. Red tentacles shot out of d-reaped and tried to pull me inside it.

* * *

"Takato Wake Up!"

Next thing I notice I'm on the floor at school, with every one staring at me, including Ms. Asaji.

"Takato if you're going to sleep during school then you should have stayed at home"

"Sorry" I said as I got up to sit in my seat.

"Hey Takato, wait up!" Henry ran to catch up with me.

"What's up Henry" I waved. He stopped to catch his breath.

"What happened in class, you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just tired." We continued walking "hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"During the fight with VenomMyotismon I blacked out, when I woke up he was gone. I don't think a digimon like that would just leave me there without killing me. I must have done something to scare him off? What do you think?" I asked. He paused to think about it for a while, and then he answered.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask guilmon, he might know something?"

"He can't remember anything either"

"Then go ask rika"

'Should of thought of that'

"Okay, thanks henry see ya later" I waved as I ran towards Rika's house

**Rika's house**

* * *

I knocked on the front and waited for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later rika's grandma answered the door

"Hello Takato, are you looking for rika?"

I nodded. She told me come in and told me that rika was in her room. I found Rika in her room doing homework.

"Hi" I Waved

"Hey gogglehead, what's up?" she said with her eyes still focused on her homework I explained the story to her. After I finished she stayed quite, probably thinking about it.

"Nope" she finally answered. 'Great'

"But," she continued "you can ask Renamon if you want" after that Renamon appeared out of nowhere.

"You need to ask a question Takato" acting as if nothing happened.

"Yeah"

I told Renamon what happened yesterday then asked my question hoping she would answer the question. Sadly I was wrong.

"I've never heard of such a thing happening"

* * *

"Thanks Rika I'll see you later." I waved to them from the front gate. I sighed 'another dead end' and began to walk home so I could help at the bakery, then sleep.

"Hey mom I'm home" I said as I walked only to be tackled by guilmon

"Hey Guilmon." I said tiredly and getting up. I walked up to my mom

Asking her if she or dad needed help I the bakery. They both said no, probably noticing how tired I looked. I looked at the clock in my room it read "7:59"

'Don't care' I thought as I flopped onto my bed. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep

IN my dream

I woke up in the same grassy plain from this morning. 'Why am I back here!?' I heard the sound of footsteps running towards me. Panicking I ran, this time being able too, but who or whatever was behind me quickly caught up and tackled me. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen

"Hey Takato are you sleeping?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Guilmon, what are you doing here!?"

"I don't know" he said cocking his head to the side. That's when I felt a sinister yet familiar presence

"**It's about time"**

We both turned to see Megidramon looking down at us from the sky. He grinned.

"**Hello Takato, Guilmon."**

* * *

**Anyway i'm going to try posting a chapter a month. remember to the way i left Takato and Guilmon in the closet, I'll leave the keys by the front door.**

**Takato: You can't do this to us,Help!**


End file.
